


Побочный эффект

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: У новых препаратов, которыми пичкают Джокера в Аркхэме, есть занимательный побочный эффект.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы R—NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633978
Kudos: 22





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)

Бешеный, отчаянный вой перекрикивающих друг друга сирен пожарной машины и скорой помощи прорывался даже через закрытое наглухо окно бэтмобиля. Брюс нырнул в переулок — здесь можно было сократить дорогу. Успеть раньше — необходимость, потому что Джокер, похоже, совсем слетел с катушек.

Впереди в темное небо поднимался тяжелый и густой столб дыма. Горел торговый центр — слава богу, пустой в это время суток. По служебной линии передавали, что пострадали только охранники. Крохотные потери в сравнении с обычным раскладом, но лучше было бы и вовсе обойтись без жертв.

Подъезд к моллу уже оказался перекрыт. Не полицией — те еще мчались на место преступления. Дорогу преградили поваленные тележки, манекены, кассовые аппараты, раздолбанная вдребезги мебель — не проехать. Зато пройти можно было вполне: узкую щель, в которую протиснуться получилось бы разве что только боком, Джокер любезно оставил.

Словно ждал.

Или просто — ждал. От прохода вела дорожка — цветок за цветком, явно выдранные из одного букета, составленного еще днем скрупулезно и педантично, так, чтобы цветок лежал к цветку, а лепестки объединялись в единое целое. Теперь они — что те хлебные крошки у Гензеля и Гретель, только вели они не к дому, а в пасть мышеловки.

Но Брюс — Бэтмен — виртуозно умел выбираться из мышеловок.

Дорожка из цветов превратилась в тропинку из лепестков и вела вниз по лестнице, в служебные помещения того крыла, что не успело заняться огнем. Да и не занялось бы — спустившись, Брюс зашагал по щиколотку в воде.

Странно.

И любопытно.

Он не успел развить эту мысль в своей голове — на спину кто-то прыгнул, закрыл ладонями глаза. Инстинкты и рефлексы оказались быстрее — Брюс сдернул с себя Джокера (а кто же еще это мог быть?) и прижал к стене, накрепко зафиксировав руки.

Вот только он никак не ожидал, что Джокер тут же выгнется в спине, тесно вжимаясь в него.

— Бэтси-Бэтси-Бэтси, — мягко рассмеялся он и вновь выгнулся, потираясь бедром. — Рад, что ты пришел. Я ждал тебя.

— Для чего? — спросил Брюс. Иногда Джокер отвечал правду — если ему задавали правильные вопросы.

— Увидеться, — Джокер пожал плечами. Задрал голову, быстро облизнулся — и неожиданно подался вверх и обхватил коленями бока. — Я соскучился.

— И торговый центр поджег, потому что соскучился? — с сомнением спросил Брюс.

Он старался не обращать внимания на то, что Джокер был явно возбужден. Тот старательно терся об него крепко стоящим членом, жался, стремясь продлить прикосновение, весь ластился, точно довольный кот, почуявший слабину. По правде, Брюс вообще старался не шевелиться — зато пытался отметить как можно больше. Зрачки у Джокера не были расширены. Значит, не наркотик.

— А как тебя еще выманить из берлоги? — Джокер вновь облизнулся.

— И в таком состоянии ты, потому что…

— Меня возбуждает хаос, это раз, — Брюс прищурился, и Джокер продолжил: — А еще от новых препаратов я жуть как хочу трахаться. Забавная побочка, не считаешь?

Брюс тяжело вздохнул: так вот зачем все это было. Удивляться уже и не получалось — угадать, что происходило у Джокера в голове, редко выходило.

— Давай так, — сказал Брюс. — Я помогу тебе унять действие побочного эффекта. А ты в следующий раз просто позови. Без этих вот… представлений.

Вой сирен теперь слышался четко и ясно. Пора было утащить этого горе-кавалера и предоставить разбираться с последствиями пожарным и врачам.

Брюс подхватил его под задницу и потащил дальше по коридору. Где-то там, впереди, должен быть служебный выход из центра.

Но далеко уйти не удалось — Джокер неожиданно вывернулся из объятий, пинком отворил боковую дверь и дернул Брюса внутрь прежде, чем тот успел опомниться.

— Что… — начал Брюс, но договорить не успел — его уже прижали к захлопнувшейся двери и заткнули поцелуем. Он попытался освободиться, но Джокер был слишком настойчив — и, по правде говоря, слишком заражал безумием желания. На секунду Брюс перестал ему противиться — и почти сразу обнаружил, что устроил собственные ладони у него на ягодицах. Мало того — еще и сжал их.

Мда.

— Нас могут уви… — попытался возразить он, но Джокер накинулся на него с двойным рвением. Брюс почувствовал, как цепко сомкнулись зубы на его же губе, затем — как язык прошелся по щеке, подбородку, как его куснули поверх высокого ворота, а следом ощутил и жаркое дыхание у уха.

— Увидеть? — мягко спросил Джокер. — Так в этом же самый сок, Бэтси.

Похоже, его возбуждали не только препараты, но и возможность оказаться застуканным.

Брюса — в чем он себе точно никогда бы не признался — тоже.

Значит, необходимо было разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Брюс перевел ладони на пояс Джокера, быстро расстегнул ремень и стянул брюки. Приспустил с него трусы и грубо обхватил член, так и не сняв перчатку.

И услышал приглушенный вздох.

— Да, — послышался тихий стон, и Брюс двинул кулаком. — Еще.

Брюс невольно усмехнулся — тому, как Джокер почти обмяк в его руках и только и мог, что издавать бессвязные стоны, — и второй рукой прижал Джокера к себе. Провел пальцами по выступающему даже под слоями ткани позвоночнику, опустил голову, прислушиваясь к рваному дыханию. Не удержался — и провел носом по линии челюсти до уха, куснул мочку.

И почувствовал, как Джокер крепко вцепился в его плечи.

У Брюса самого срывалось дыхание — он и не думал, что тот вдруг станет таким покорным. Делай с ним, что хочешь — на все будет согласен. И Брюс не мог себе отказать — мягко вплел пальцы в зеленые пряди и потянул назад.

Джокер вновь тихо застонал и откинул голову, обнажая беззащитное горло. Дернул кадыком, и Брюс тут же лизнул его, чуть сомкнул зубы, проложил дорожку до бьющейся жилки. Стоило прикусить ее — как Джокер словно бы весь обмяк.

Однако.

— Все? — сухо спросил Брюс. — Удовлетворил свою побочку?

— Вроде как, — беспечно ответил Джокер. Голос у него слегка дрожал, а глаза в темноте странно блестели. — И кажется, я испачкал твой костюм. Какая досада.

Брюс едва слышно выругался и попытался в темноте разглядеть, где же оказались пятна. Попутно подумал, что и рот у него теперь измазан в красном гриме.

Стоило ему отвлечься, как Джокер оттолкнул его от двери и исчез за ней.

А следом повернулся в замке ключ.

— Отдохни, Бэтси! — послышалось из коридора. — И приведи себя в порядок! Я не хочу, чтобы тебя обвиняли в нашем свидании.

Послышался удаляющийся стук легких шагов.

Брюс прижался к двери спиной, едва не стекая по ней, и снова выругался.

В основном не потому, что Джокер его обыграл, а потому что Джокер был прав.

И дал фору им обоим.


End file.
